


Mom’s Word

by blazingstar29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: “Shit”“Shit!”Pepper is going to kill Tony.*slight endgame reference. +





	Mom’s Word

The mug crashed into the tiles, “shit!” 

“Shit!” A squeaky voices repeated, Tony turned around so fast he swore he got whiplash. His son was sitting on the counter with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Tony slapped his hand over his mouth, Pepper was going to kill him.  
“That’s mommy’s word kiddo, we can’t say it,” the man tried to prevent the curse coming from his sons mouth.

“You said it,” the boy giggled. 

“Yeah well,” the man sighed picking up the shards, “when isnt mom mad at your old man. Anyway it’s hers, she patented it.”

The man placed the shards into the bin, whilst Dum-E took care of the fine bits of ceramic.  
The two finished their break fast, well, no one in the tower would call coffee breakfast but no one else was there.

It wasn’t until mid afternoon that Pepper came into the living room. Tony greeted his wife, and Peter ran to greet his mom. But wooden floors, excitable kid and socks, don’t go well. The kid went flying, both adults stood in shock as the little boy got to his knees.

And with a look in his eye that made Tony’s stomach turn the boy opened his mouth and exclaimed loudly: “shit!”

The woman looked at her husband with a long suffering look, “look I can explain...” Tony tried to negotiate. 

Pepper took a step forward, the man fled to the elevator with a yell, “I love you three thousand Pep!”


End file.
